My Babysitter's A Vampire
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. Karrine is the new 'kid'. Well, she can't be a kid because she's not human. She's more of a Seker, a child Seeker. Seekers are shape shifters, and are mostly immortal. They have 6 (She earned an extra one, so 7) hearts and 3 stomachs, and they are everything. The back drop is every one wants their powers, and will KILL for them. BennyxOCxRory BennyxOC main, RoryxOC.
1. Prologue, Benny Weir and Day 1

**(A/N: OK, I said I would put up this story on the trailer today, so here it is:**

Prologue, Benny Weir and Day 1

I walked up to my new school, Whitechapel. As I took in the monster energy, but I could tell there were humans, I bumped into a spell master and he fell to the ground. I sighed and helped him up."Why is your hair silver? And why are your eyes purple?" I nervously rubbed my neck. "You know, you're a babe." He said. His name's Benny Weir. Don't ask. "Aren't you going to ask my name Be-person?" I corrected. Luckily, he didn't notice."Yeah. What's your name?" I sighed. "Karrine. Karrine Schwimley." Benny nodded. "My name's-""Benny!" Ethan-a boy who's Benny's best friend- called. "Well, that's my name." Benny laughed. "Hi Eth-random person!" I said, trying to mask my mess-up. "What were you going to say?" Ethan asked. God, he's less oblivious than Benny. I reached my hand out, him shaking. His eyes glowed and I muttered, "Stupid seer." "What?" Benny asked. I waved him away. Ethan's eyes stopped glowing and he asked, "What are you?" I smirked, looked around and, seeing it was just us, said, "What do you think? I'm a seeker." Matter-of-factly. Benny looked to Ethan. Sarah ran to us. "Hi Sa-random girl!" I cried, trying to mask my slip of tongue. "What else do you know besides our names?" Ethan asked. I smiled. "I know your whole story. I know Ethan's a seer, Benny's a spell master, and Sarah, Rory, and Erica are-"I stopped and flung my knife, it grabbing onto clothes. "Wow, that's awesome!" Rory said, smiling with him in the air because, well my knife was holding him there. I rolled my eyes, smiled, made my knife fly back to me, put it in my backpack (Which grows deeper every time you put things in it) and watched Rory fall to the ground. My lips twitched to form a small smile. "Vampires. I was going to say vampires." I sighed when the bell rang. "Bye!" I yelled, snapped my fingers, and was in school.

( !& *&^#&^!%#^$#$#^!^#(!#::":#"!#"!##%!#%(^#)^)#^*(!^#!#(+_!+)+#_!#"":):):#&^#^^*#^(*

I put my iPod's earphones into my ears. And listened to Watcha Say by Jason DeRulo. The Whitechapel gang **(A/N: You know who it is.) **walked up to me. I automatically threw my knife, making Rory be suck to the wall. "Sorry!" I said, making my knife come back. The song changed to The Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine. I smiled. "So, I researched seeker, and it brought up an article on Wikipedia under shape shifting, and-"I ran up to Benny and shoved my hand on his mouth. I pushed him towards the wall and held him there. "Be quite about what I am. If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to get me killed." I chuckled at my own private joke. I let him go and blinked. "We got off on the wrong start." I pushed my hand out for him to shake. "My name's Karrine." I said cheerfully. "My name's Benny." I smiled when he shook my hand. I nodded and asked, "How about I get to know you, Ethan, and Rory over Video Games?" I asked. Benny's eyes widened, but he gained composure and said, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who'd love to!" and that's how I met the Whitechapel gang.

**(A/N: YEAH! I got it down! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1, Entry 1, and Day 2

Chapter 1, Entry #1, and Day ½

**P.S: Being a geek is better than a nerd, so she insulted them. And in (these) Karrine is explaining what she means. I am not like this. I don't know really what Star Wars is about other than aliens, and I would have told you the truth of what I like, but…..**

Dear Diary,

I'm so mad! I'm in love with a certain someone and I can't date him because of what I am! I wish you could give me advice.

Love, Karrine

X X X X

Benny smiled at me when I picked a Star Wars game. "Wow, you're a geek like us!" Rory exclaimed, and I smacked him over the head. "1st of all, you guys aren't geeks. You're supernatural **_nerds_**." Benny nodded, and then understood what I said, and then said, "Hey!" "2nd of all, I'm not like you guys. I may like aliens (Literally, I love one of them.), Star wars, Star Treck **(A/N: I actually do like this…) **comic books- what was I talking about?" I thought for a second. "Not a nerd. Or geek. Or whatever I was talking about." I said. Ethan laughed with me. I looked to Benny while he smiled.

*Day 2*

I looked at Sarah and sighed. It's now are never. "Sarah." She looked at me and said, "Yeah?" I looked her in the eye. "Can I trust you?" I asked. She nodded. "I have a crush on someone I can't date cause I'm a Seeker but I still want to know how to get him to notice me."I said in 1 breath. Her features practically screamed confusion. "Who is it?" I sighed a second time. Should I tell her? I looked her straight in the eye and said straight forward, "I have a crush on…."

**I'm sorry it took me so long but next chapter is long. I'll put it up in 3 days K? And the next is the episode Friday Night Frights. If you want, you can give her advice as her magic diary, just review the advice. Who is it? Rory, Ethan, Benny, Jesse, or any other boys? REVIEW!**


End file.
